


Heathens(Take It Slow)

by DunFunJoseph



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heathens, I literally wrote this so fast, Jail AU, Lets hope people actually read, M/M, Medication, Not really ashamed, Sex, Shameless Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is being convicted for the murder of his girlfriend. But the thing is, it wasn't Tyler. It was his enemy. 'BLURRYFACE'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Officer Dun

**Author's Note:**

> YOU guys don't even know i wrote this so fast i literally broke some keys FUCK. Kudos is well appreciated. I wrote it quickly but i promise it gets better

‘ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HEATHENS’

I shook hands with the dark parts of my thoughts…...Now they are all that I've got.

 

“Cell number 210. Cell number 210. I’m not gonna say it again Joseph wake up.” 

“Fuck you.”

“That’s another strike Joseph.”

“What do you want Biersack”

“We have a new officer for you”

“Great. Another person i can terrorize” i say smirking

“What’s your problem Joseph? You act as if you’re friends with satan or crazy people.”

“All my friends are heathens.”

“Who do you know?”

“Ha,as if i’d tell you” 

“Anyway He’s down stairs waiting for you” he says unlocking the my cell room.

“Thanks Biersack. I'm gonna miss my most favorite officer.”

“Yeah yeah Joseph let's go” 

“Andy what the fuck just call me Tyler. We’ve known each other for so long.”

“Jos- Tyler. I can't call you that out loud. If they find out i even talk to you like this they may kick me out as sheriff and probably interrogate me. It’s not like i don’t mind talking to you we are friends you know but my job. My family.”

“I completely understand Andy. But the officer you’re suppose to be taking me to is waiting” 

“Yeah. Tyler. Please i know what happened that night. I know you didn't mean it. It wasn't you.”

“What do you mean it wasn't me. I was the one with blood on my hands i was the one…. I was the one holding the knife to her.”  
“You know what i mean Tyler. I know and you know that BlurryFace took over you that night.” 

“But what if it wasn't Blurry, Andy. What if it was me in my full mind state.” 

“Then i wouldn't be able to look at you the same ever. It couldn't ever have been you.”

“You never know the Psychopath sitting next to you. You never know the murderer sitting next to you.” i say standing in place

“You’re neither though.” he’s through this door Tyler

“You think i did not get here sitting next to you”

“Tyler i tried my best. You rarely too my advice. I always helped you. Please go in Tyjo”

“Tyjo, The name everyone gave me in basketball” I say smiling while walking into the room

“Yeah the good old days.” Andy whispers

“Hello Tyler Joseph” I hear a man say. i look up to see faded red hair.

“I will be your officer for the next few years and maybe months” ‘I don't mind as long as you’re shirtless’ i hear from the back of my mind “shut up” i whisper

“Excuse me” he says half laughing but confusion tinting his words

“Fuck” i mumble under my breath

‘Why is he so cute’ i think half picturing him without that tight shirt on’ 

“Shut your mouth blurry”

‘Fuck you you Fucknut”

“Did you seriously just call me a fucknut” i whisper back

“Tyler whats happening?” 

“Nothing” i mumble back

‘Just look at that body’

“I know”

“Alright Tyler let’s get to know each other since you’re gonna be watched by me every second of the day”

‘I don’t mind. Not at all’ blurry face says smirking

“I guess.”

‘This is gonna be a long time in prison.’


	2. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't blurry talking to me anymore? Why wont Josh stop talking to me? Is it because he knows i need help? Is Josh the key to me breaking free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally i'm actually really happy for writing this. Thanks for reading. Kudos is well appreciated.

‘What does it matter. I’m gonna forever be in the Cell with no way to get out. I need a key that would unlock it. But nothing's ever that easy. The key to freedom is finding the light. Maybe i’ll find mine in This prison i call my mind.”

 

“So Mr.Joseph tell me something about yourself.”

“............”

“You don't have to talk if you don’t want to. Here i’ll start with myself to kinda get things going.”

“Well my name is Joshua William Dun but you can call me josh, Uhm I like to sing sometimes But i also like to play the drums. Do you play any instruments Tyler?”

‘He can bang those me like those drums’ Blurry says with a wide smile

“.......Yes……”

“Oh! That's great what instruments do you play?”

“Ukulele, Piano, Guitar, The triangle, i can play a little drums, Uh thats all i can remember”

“Ah that would be perfect for making a band. One playing the drums and the other probably singing and playing the ukulele.”

“Ukulele screamo is real and it's very punk.”

“I completely agree. Also one important question. How do yo feel about banana’s”

‘HAHA Little TyTy its your favorite thing in the world’

“I hate bananas they are most definite made by the devil. Honestly i would invent time travel so i can go back in time to slap the person who discovered the banana and say ‘No, No, Bad.’”

“Haha this is the most i've seen you talk Ty.” Josh says looking right at me with his big brown eyes and smiling.

“It’s nice talking to you” i whisper 

“Thanks Ty, And by the way i don't mind if you call me Josh. Just not around other officers, That could get a little…”

“Okay, Josh.”

“Just saying You aren't staying in the jail cell they gave you. I specifically asked them for you to room with me.”

“You do realize that i could kill you at any second right?”

“I know you won't do that, because you’re a good person Ty.”

“You just met me….Like 2 hours ago. You don't know what my thoughts tell me to do.”

“And that’s how much i trust you already tyler.”

“........When do i bring in my stuff.”

“We can go get it now if you want to?” 

“Yeah that’d be nice.”

‘You know what else would be nice tyler?’

“What?” 

‘If we got Mister Josh to take his shirt off.’ Blurry says winking at me.

“You’re a little creep.”

“Woah sorry there Tyler. I’ll back off a bit”

‘Whoops Now look what you’ve done ‘TY’ Blurry says snickering 

“Wait no no not you”

“Who else could you be talking to?”

“..................”

“Is there someone in there talking to you Ty?”

“................”

“You know. People don't understand that we have two side’s of our self. One, Which brings out the good in all things and always tends to do right. But then Number 2, They are the root of all evil. They are the reason that people, Kill , And then kill themselves”

“Josh. Do you also have someone who talks to you?”

“Yes”

“Does he always bring you down and call you names.”

“Yeah. But i don't think mine has called me a fucknut yet.” Josh says chuckling a little.

“Did you give him a name?”

“No, i feel like if you give them a name it’s like telling them that they are here to stay.”

“I named mine blurry face.”

“Why that name?”

“I don't really understand why. He looks just like me...But with red glowing eyes. And his face is smudged…”

“Does he usually talk to you….”

“Yeah he’s talking to me right now. But i can’t hear him. I think that you’re….Blocking him i don’t know”

“So he’s not talking to you right now?” 

“Yeah.” 

‘Would josh be the key to me being able to free myself?’ i think to myself. Wondering if blurry will respond but nothing.

“I think you’re the one blocking out blurry. Like your voice is some signal.”

“If that’s so then i guess i’ll have to talk to you all the time, and never leave your side.

 

‘If he does then maybe i’ll be finally free. Just maybe he is the light i need.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIZ WADDUP i cant wait to finish this for you guys. its gonna be a bumpy ride still gonna be fun though. Kudos is very appreciated.


	3. Jail Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has to live in Joshes department now. Gerard appears. But with someone. Kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is so short i am so so sorry guys i promise the next one will be hella long. kudos is well appreciated. LOVE YOU GUYS |-/.

‘You may have him now. But i will never leave. I will always be there in the back of your mind’

 

“Josh”

“Yeah Tyler.”

“Can you take me to my cell so i can grab my stuff?”

“Of course Tyler.” josh says smiling at me

While walking down the corridor we start passing the cells. Looking into each and every one of them i see people yelling and shaking and two guys kissing? 

“Gerard?” 

“Oh shit, uh hey Tyler” he says 

“Gerard” the other guy whimpers

“Tyler whats the problem?” Josh says worryingly 

“No just asking something” The other guy peers out and i see none other than

“Frank?”

“Hi Tyler” He waves awkwardly smiling   
“Oh” Josh says trying to hold back his laughter

“So you and Frank now Derard?” I say smirking

“Yeah, He’s actually a really nice person”

“I can tell haha” i say winking at frank

“Chill Tyler.” Gerard says bursting out in laughter

“Yeah, anyway i’m not living in cell 210 anymore.”

“Awh why?”

“Because i have to live with Josh now.”

“Oh i see”

“I’m still in jail though so it doesn't really matter.Anyway bye Gerard. And Frank.” i say smirking.

“Alrighty Ty, Let’s go get your stuff.”

“Yeah”

“So People date in jail?”

“Yeah it’s actually pretty common.”

“Yeah maybe it’ll happen to me. I mean find someone i love” he says looking up while talking.

“Yeah maybe.” i say looking away

‘Don't let the fear of unhappiness cripple your pursuit of finding what you believe’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG FRERARD MAKES ME HAPPY AHHHHHH. Kudos is well appreciated thanks for reading.


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler moves into Josh's department but more then moving happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* Please leave if you are to young or you hate smut. I'll post the after shower scene to catch you up. Thanks for reading.

“Ok we’re finally here.” He says unlocking my cell

“It’s not much since i’m in jail. It basically my shoes, toothbrush, and picture.”

“Picture?”

“It’s a picture of Jenna.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yeah i keep it with me to remember all the good times we had before…..” I look down and grab my toothbrush clutching it tightly.

“It’s alright Tyler” Josh says placing his hand on mine in attempt to make me feel better. 

“Yeah i know Josh. Let’s just go” I say walking out the cell.”

“Just a reminder Tyler. I’m Here for you. Well yeah since you have to sleep in my department.” 

“You’re my officer Josh. Not my therapist.”

“Well i can be both. Just for you.”

“Do what you want Josh.” 

“I will.” He says pushing me up against a wall. Looking into my eyes and down to my lips.

“Do it.” I whisper. 

“Well we have to go to 190 there has been many problems happeing down over.” 

“I hear people.” Josh says setting me down. 

“They don’t matter” i say pulling on his tie

“Tyler.” 

“Josh.” I say pulling him a little closer

“Ty.”

“Joshy.” i whisper into his ear.

“Yeah?”

“I want you.”

“Ty. Let’s go.” He says pulling my wrist into his department area.   
“Don’t hold my wrist.” i say pulling back. Angry that he basically rejected me. 

“I will do what i want Ty. Who’s the boss here?”

“You.”

“Ok then.” we stop in front of a door marked ‘Dun’

“Duns your last name?”

“No questions.” He unlocks the door pulling me in locking it and tossing me onto his shoulder

“Where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see.”

He walks to a door opening it to a queen bed with red and black sheets and blankets. He tosses me onto the bed and takes off his shirt. 

“Is this what you want tyler?” He says looking at me with lidded eyes 

“Yes.” i whisper looking at him walk towards me. 

“Ok. then you can have it all.” He says pushing my torso down on the bed to where i’m lying down.

“Take your Jumpuit off Joseph.” he whispers into my ear

I Swiftly taking off my shirt. Half a second after he’s kissing me roughly. 

“Ah Josh slow down” 

“I’m the boss remember.”

“Yes, You are daddy”

“Daddy huh? I like that one.” He says traveling down to my chin softly biting it. He went to my neck and started kissing it gently until he found my ‘Sweet spot’

"Fuck— ah — Josh, please touch me."

“Baby boy i’m already doing that” he says looking up at me with his big brown eyes

“O-ah- y-you k-no-w w-what i mean J-osh.” i try to say while he continuously leaves marks on my neck.He pressed his hips down making me moan out.

“Like that baby boy? Huh” He says grinding into me still fully clothed.”

“Oh yes J-J-Josh m-more.”

“Take your boxers off baby boy.” He says pulling his pants down showing the visible tent in his boxers. 

I slowly slide my boxers down showing my member. He spits in his hands and grabs onto it giving it a few pumps. He kisses my tip a few times before engulfing it. He bobs his head sucking in his cheeks. He Uses his hand for what he can’t take. 

He begins to lick the slit of my member driving me to the edge. 

“Josh, Joshua, Joshie I’m so close Ah.” I moan out

He stops sucking and pumps a few times before getting up and opening the drawer next to his bed. Pulling out a bottle of lube and and small condom packet he tears the condom packet rolling it onto his member. 

He pops off the top of the lube bottle and pour them on his fingers. 

“Lay on your stomach with your butt in the air baby boy” He whispers.

I lay on my stomach lifting my ass into the air for easy access.

“I’m the only one in jail who’s been in your ass right baby boy?”

“Yes Daddy only you”

“Good” He says slowly pushing one of his fingers into my entrance.

“Ah. Fuck.” i moan out

“He starts going in and out”

“Ooo Ah J-Osh”

“Yeah? Baby boy.”

“More. I need more.”  
“I need to warm you up first baby boy.”

“Ah, I-it’s fine josh.”

“Ok Baby Boy” He whispers into my ear.

I lay down on my back waiting for continuation when i see him pouring a generous amount of lube onto his condom wrapped member.

 

“Baby boy you ready he says going between my legs and positioning himself at my entrance.

“Yeah daddy, I’m ready.” I whisper with half lidded eyes.

“Okay” He begins to push in and i get a piercing feeling on my left side.

“Ah, it hurts….”

“I’m sorry baby boy...but that’s only the beginning.” He says pushing in a little more. 

“Ah, Joshhhh.”

“Almost done baby boy” He says pushing in the last of it. Standing there for a little to get my say to go i move my hips pushing down on his member.

“Looks like you’re ready.” He says quickly moving his hips back and forth.

“Ah fuck.” I say being engulfed in please no pain in sight.

“I Love it when you call me daddy, baby.” he says going in faster and faster.

“Ah, J-J-DADDY, YES.” i scream when he finds my sweet spot.

“You like that baby?”

“YES, Oh Fuck Josh keep hitting that spot.” i shout.

He pushes harder and harder onto the exact spot that makes me go crazy.

“Jo-sh I’m close i whisper into his ear. “

“Me to baby boy.”

His pace begins to fasten and loose rhythm

“A fuck Ty. I’m About to” Before josh could finish his words Tyler let a last moan coated with pure ecstasy. Josh pumping a few more times in Tyler a low groan was heard and josh slowly pulled out. Falling on top of Tyler.

“Ah that was nice” Josh says huffing to catch his breath.

“Yeah” wiping the sweat off my head i turn to look at him

“What haha” he says looking at me

“I don’t know. Who knew that officer dun would be a good fuck.”

“Well now you know, Maybe next time we can switch.”

“A next time huh?”

“Yeah, I feel like we can go somewhere with this.”

“With what we have. I don’t know. It may just be a feeling.”

“Don’t let us be a feeling Josh. I feel that to.”

“Well. This went farther than i expected. Let’s go take a shower babe.” 

“As long as we don’t have sex in there because i’m a little sore”

“What made you think that baby boy?”

“Uh idk you just have a bottle of lube in your hand. That’s suspicious as fuck.”

“Oh.” He says laughing and throwing the bottle back in the drawer. 

“Anyways I’ll let you wear my clothes tonight and we can shower together because the water turns cold after awhile.” he says throwing me a big shirt and undergarments.

“What about my jumpsuit?” I say not wanting to get in more trouble from the last time i didn’t wear it.

“It’s the middle of the night. I’ll go wash them before morning comes around.” he says holding his hand out for me to give it to him.

“Alright let’s go take that shower” he says grinning at me.

 

‘The Ghost Of You Is Close To Me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah is it hot in here or is it just me. It was a struggle writing my first smut story wtf.


	5. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up this morning.....In Josh's bed. Then realizes what happened.|||The Chief comes to visit Tyler. But, That ends up bringing out blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been Sooooo busy. I had to go to pride and everything like that. Anyway thanks for reading i appreciate.

I slowly open my eyes to see none other than my officer laying next to me…..I lift up the sheets…’Naked’. Perfect. Day 1 and i’ve already slept with my officer. Nice. I feel him shuffle in his sleep only to breath in and open his eyes.

“Good Morning, Tyler.” He says smiling at me.

“Morning Josh.” I say awkwardly shifting my eyes down to his chest.

“Ty. See something you like?” He says smirking at me

“Hell yeah.” I say grinning.

He moves closer to me looking me straight into my eyes his half lidded. 

“Wanna show me what you like?” He grins

I poke him in the chest “here” i say pointing at his heart. I slide my finger down to his belly button “here” I slide my hand lower into the sheets. “Here.” I whisper. I pull the sheets lower and look into his eyes.

“Tyler.” He says looking at me 

“Josh.” I say back lust in his name. 

*Knock* *Knock* “Officer Dun. I’m coming in.” 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck. Tyler go into your Room Oh Shit i didn't show you it oh fuck. Ok Ok, Uh Grab your clothes we gotta run to your room right now.” 

“Oh my FUCK Josh you fuck.” I say quickly picking up 

“You sure we're saying that last night.” He says grinning at me.

“Shut up” I say throwing his shirt at him.

“Oh shit Josh what about my jumpsuit?” I say stopping in front of the door. 

“Ah fuck just go i’ll just have to deal with it.” he says pulling his boxers on.

“Tyler. Not the time to be looking at my junk.” He says buttoning his pants

“Officer Dun? I can't get in. Open the door.”

“Shit Okay that gives us enough time.” He says Buttoning up his shirt.

“Ok Let's go Ty.” He says quietly running across his wood floors.

“Why didn't you show me last night Josh ugh?” I quietly yell

“I was too busy fucking you.” He says smiling.

“Shut up Josh.” I try glaring at him but he just looks at me and smiles. His eyes making crows feet everytime he smiles big. 

“Ugh you’re hot” i whisper.

“Thanks you’re cuter. We're here” He says walking into a room with a small desk a chair and a single metal bed with white sheets. Ok so you really dont habe to sleep in here ya’know.” he says guiding me into the room.

“Yeah i guess. Feels just like him.” i say sitting on the squeeky metal bed.

“Really?” He says staring at me curiously.

“Basically. This room is just another place from my thoughts to lay with me.” I lay my head down on the cold hard pillow looking up onto the roof.

“Well Ty i just want you to kn-” 

“MR.DUN. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR I’LL DO IT BY FORCE” I hear the man say.

“Oh frick tyler just act normal.” He says walking out of the room.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” I mumble under my breath.

Josh’s Pov

“Oh shit. Uh” I say checking my whole body 

“Perfect no evidence.” I say running to the door opening it to see an angry white haired man.

“Officer Dun.” He says glaring at me

“Chief” I Say showing him my best smile.

“Where's the criminal” He says words full of hatred.

‘Tyler's not a criminal’ i think feeling offended

“He’s in his cell.” I say plainly.

“Ok. Show me.” he yells 

I start walking towards Tylers room to see none other than an ripped condom package.

‘Fuck.How did that even get out here?’

“Oh, so hows your day been?” i say trying to guide his attention towards me.

“Fine i guess.” he says walking towards tyler's door. 

“That's good” I say kicking the wrapper into my room.

He opens the door nearly breaking the door down as if he was the swat team looking for a child napper. 

“Joseph” He says hatred threaded through his words

“Black.” Tyler says back with a wide smile

“Chief.Black. You mean.” The chief says walking closer to tyler.

“Yeah, Yeah. Of course Black.” Tyler says with big eyes puckering his lip out.

“So how’s your wife.” Tyler says putting his hand on his chin as if he was bored.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“What about your kids.Oops i mean ‘Kid’” Tyler says with dark eyes. 

At that moment the chief ran toward Tyler like a madman. Tyler got up ready to fight but this tyler had red eyes and a devilish grin. 

‘Shit’ I think that’s not the right tyler….I think it’s the one that killed jenna…...He may kill the Chief now….

 

‘I kinda like it when you cry'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK. Why are so many people reading this? I'm a shit writer but thank. I love you guys.


	6. Why I can't Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Explains to us why he cant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.....Chapter was a little personal. It was how i am in real life. But in a version of Tyler's POV.

“Uh Chief. I wouldn't do that if i were you”. I say walking towards the chief.

“Shut up Officer Dun.” He says walking a little faster towards Tyler now.

“Chief Black don't do it!” I shout

He ignores me only getting so much more closer to Tyler.

“TYLER” I scream. 

He looks over to me and his eyes fade back to brown. 

“Huh?” He looks around and see’s Chief Black walking toward him ready to kill.

“Oh Shit” He says running towards me. Chief Black follows Tyler running toward him before Tyler could get to me. But since the old age and weight, obviously Tyler got to me first.

“Josh!” Tyler whisper-shouts running behind my back in an attempt to keep safe from Chief Black. 

Chief Black walks toward me. Anger very visible. 

“Move out of the way Officer. Dun.” He says fuming.

“Absolutely not. You're not allowed to touch him in any way until you have paper work/permission. Until i see that. Please your way out Mr.Black.” I say calmly but with annoyance in my voice.

 

“Mr. Dun why are you protecting this..Monster he’s not human.”

“And? That still doesn't give me nor you permission to touch him.” I say while poking him in the chest. 

He looks me up and down and walks out of the room. Slamming the door very harshly behind him.

I confirm he’s gone by hearing the front door slam.

“Wow. He was mad.” Tyler says walking over to his bed. 

“Tyler. Your other side…...Appeared. It had red crimson eyes. And your teeth…..They became so sharp.” I say walking toward him.

“So you noticed huh? Well anyway thanks for stoping me. I would’ve probably gotten more time in jail if i’d killed the Chief.” He chuckles.

“It’s not funny Tyler. This is important. 

“I know Josh….it’s just that i can’t stop him….ever but you….just by the sound of your voice he disappears… I can’t sleep.” He says twiddling his thumbs.

“Why can't you sleep? You were fine yesterday?” He looks up at me with glossy eyes.

“That’s because...You were there. You were next to me. I felt safe for once.”

“What is it like when i’m not there.”

“For me. It's like the ocean. You have everything together. The fish and the plankton and all that. But then there are the people who pollute the water with trash and garbage. But then....the animals get trapped by the trash bags and they can't escape so they suffocate.” He starts grabbing at his throat itching it and trying to catch his breath.

“It feels like I'm suffocating I can't breath. They can't get out. I can't get out. The water over floods and it spills out. I can't think straight any longer. It hurts. I get sleep paralysis I no longer can move or speak…..hurts. I slowly drown. No one there to save me.” 

He starts hyperventilating.His breath starting to hitch.

“No one's gonna save me…..I’m all alone….Don't let me be alone i love you. Blurry let me go i can’t breath.” He falls to the ground clutching at his throat.

“Tyler? Tyler calm down! Just breath. Please just breath.” I sit on the ground beside him to make him assured that i’m with him. 

“Breath in. Breath out. Deeply Breath in. Deeply breathe out.” I place my hand on his chest and he begins to follow my actions and his breathing finally evens out.

“Thanks Josh.” He says sweat beading down his face.

“You’re welcome Ty. If that ever happens again please tell me.” I say worry in my voice.

“I will. Don’t worry Josh I’ll be fine. Just need to rest.” He says walking toward his bed.

“Wait! You don't have to sleep in here if you don't feel..safe. You could always. You know. Sleep in my room….With me….Together.” I awkwardly rub behind my neck looking around the room avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah. I think i’ll take you up on that offer Josh.” He says biting his lip. 

“And i also need to take a shower so If you want to join. We could shower…..Together.” He giggles as i turn bright red. 

“Ugh shut up.” I say walking away from him. 

 

‘Why am i blushing? He’s just…..Another detainee…..but he’s not.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I'm shit at writing but. I enjoy it.


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once....Tyler may trust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update. It'll be longer next update! thanks for reading.

Tyler’s Pov

 

“Josh…..It’s hottt.” I say shaking the covers off my body.

 

“The air conditioner is cut off for everyone so stop complaining.” He says turning his body to face me.

 

“I’m sorry that it’s hot.Ok? Do you want to sleep in your cell? It’s cold in there. I’ll sleep in there as well if you’d like.” He says sitting up.

 

“But it’s a single bed? How are you gonna sleep with me?” I say sitting up as well.

 

“You could always lay on top of me.” He says smirking.

 

“Josh you sleep naked.” I say giggling.

 

“I know. That’s why i suggested it.” He says with half lidded eyes

 

“Hm. Cute. But that’s gonna make the heat worse since your oh so hot Josh” I say rolling my eyes.

 

“I second that.” He says falling onto my chest.

 

“Josh. Come on. Your sweaty.” i whisper trying to lift up his body.

 

“No! Your body is nice and cold.” He says laying on top of me.

 

“Your Heavy though!” I complain. 

 

“Sorry Baby Boy” He says rolling off me. 

 

He lays down on his back and breaths in deeply.

 

I slowly crawl towards him and i lay on his back.

 

“What cha doin Ty.” He says muffled from the sheets. 

 

“Cooling you down.” I put my face in the crook of his neck and whisper.

 

“Evening out your hotness with my coldness” 

 

“Thanks Ty.” He breaths out.

 

“You’re welcome Jish.”

 

“Jish huh? That’s a cute nickname.”

 

“Josh.” I say rolling off him onto my back.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” He says turning his body toward me.

 

“I’m worried…..What if we get caught one day…...What if….You get fired….Or worse. They put you in jail as well…..”

 

“I get why you’re worried but i have this place locked down you know?”

 

“Yeah i understand. It just feels like i’m being watched i don't know.” I say rubbing my arms.

 

“Don't worry baby boy. You’re safe i promise.” He grabs me and hugs me. Warmth overtaking my body.

 

“I feel safe with you Josh.” I say breathing in deeply.

“I know Baby Boy.”

 

‘Don’t Trust A Perfect Person.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally skyping people while writing this lmao.


	8. flash backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler begins to have unwanted Flash Backs from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm sorry about this chapter.

I wake up to warm sunlight peering through the barred windows.

‘Which room am i in’ I slowly open my eyes to see Josh sleeping….Why am i on top of Josh?

“Oh yeah” i whisper. Remembering the events that happened last night.

“Huh?” Josh says slowly opening his eyes.

“Good morning jish” I smile.

“Morning Ty” He says kissing my forehead.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, Haha mostly because you were on top of me though.” He smirks.

“Ugh” I roll my eyes attempting to get off him.

“No, Stay Ty. You have to leave out of this room for chores today. But let’s stay like this for awhile.” He puckers his lip out.

“Pwetty Pwease Tyjo” He whispers giving me the puppy dog look.

“Okay okay. Only 5 minutes though. They’re gonna get suspicious after a while.”

“Yay! Haha cuddles.” He says attempting to big spoon me.

“Why am i little spoon?” I attempt to sneer. Completely failing.

“Hm, Why are you little spoon. Let’s recall some scenes. Starting with you calling me daddy. Or giving me full control over you. And don't get me started when you use your-”

“Okay! I get it! Im little spoon.” I quickly cut him off.

We sit in silence for awhile enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

“I think we should get ready” Josh says whispering into the crook of my neck.

“Yeah.” I say sitting up. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed.

“Are my clothes clean now?” I say getting up.

“Yeah let me go get them for you.” He says getting off the bed and out the room.

“Yeah thanks.”

I get up roaming around the boxed room.

‘This room looks really weird? Why is everything white? And the floor….Its cushioned.”

“Tyler here you go.” Josh says walking into the room with...White clothes?

“Why is it white?”

“Oh they changed it to white bottoms and a white t-shirt.” He says smiling.

“Uhm okay." I say taking the clothes.

“I’ll leave you to it. While i go Change.”

“Okay.”

He closes the door and i slip on the white sweatpants. I slowly put on the semi baggy t-shirt.

‘Why is everything white? Isn't this a prison?’

“You ready to go?” Josh says walking into the room.

‘Wait…..Why is he also wearing white? Whats happening? Are people after me again?’

“Tyler? Whats wrong?” Josh say walking closer to me.

‘Tylerrrrrr. They’re coming. Don’t let them get to you Tyler.’

“Leave me alone. No. They can’t be coming for me again please.”

“Tyler what are you talking about?” Josh nervously walks toward me.

“Stay back i won’t let you take me again! I don’t know what happened to them! It wasn't me. Please i loved them. I would…..I would never…..”

‘Tyler they know you did it. It’s all your fault.’

“It wasn't me….It was-” I choke on a sob falling to the floor. Clutching onto my arms.

‘Tyler they’re all gone. Because of you. And now “They” Are coming for you.’ Blurry snickers

“You're lying!” I claw at my arms furiously. Trying to make sure this was real

“Tyler! Stop! You're bleeding out!” Josh screams.

“I can’t stop. This……”

‘I...I can’t breathe…I can’t see...It’s getting dark…..I…. I…’

Everything fades to darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to a dark room. I sit up from the bed with red covers. I look around to see pictures and drawings on the walls.

‘Where am i? Where's Josh?’

I sit up on the bed throwing my legs over the edge. I slowly get off the bed and open the door. It leads to a hallway with various rooms. One of them standing out the most. It was marked with “Zach”

“Zach” I whisper placing my hand on the door. I look for a handle but it’s for some reason gone.

I Turn around to see a staircase. I slowly walk down them trying to not make much noise. It leads to a small kitchen.I See a small figure Talking to a large shadowed figure with crimson orbed eyes.

I hear the little figure whisper something but i wasn't close enough to hear. I crept closer when i heard the shadowed figure whisper in a husky voice.

‘NoThInG bAd WiLl HaPpEn I pRoMiSe’

The small figure nods and walks toward the stove

I hear a small *Click* And fumes begin to fill the air.

The small figure collapses to the ground begins furiously coughing.

‘GeT uP iT’s TiMe To LeAvE’ the dark figure picks up the child and disappears.

A kitchen towel falls onto the flame making the fire bigger.

“Why am i here? Whats going on?” I run over the stove to turn of the flame but i can't touch the knobs. My hand just glides through the knobs. Whats happening?

The towel falls to the ground catching the wood on fire. The flames just getting higher and higher.

I run upstairs to see the room marked with Zach open. I peer inside to see a boy sleeping. No worry on his mind. I walk over to peer at him beside his bed.

I Attempt to shake him awake but just like the stove knobs i can’t touch him

I Run back downstairs and the whole kitchen is ablaze. Quickly rising to the stair case.

“Isn't there a Smoke detector in here” I whisper.

I go check on it but the light isn't showing. Do they change the smoke detectors or even check them?

I begin to panic realizing that there's nothing that i can do to even try and prevent…..

I watch the flames rise higher and higher until it reaches the roof. The fire reaches the staircase setting every step ablaze.

I hear a creaking noise and see the boy walking from his room.

“Wuh? Oh my godsh! Mom! Dad! The house!” He runs to his parents room and bangs quickly on the door running toward his siblings room as well to warn them of the urgent situation.

“Guys! Wake up the house is on fire! He yells to his siblings. We have to leave! I’ll go get Tyler!”  
He yells gathering his family.

“Tyler?” i whisper.

“Where’s Tyler?! I can’t find him!” He yells searching for the person named Tyler.

“We….We have to leave him Zach if we don’t we'll die!” The older man which i’m guessing is the father yells.

“We can’t just leave him? He’s your Child!” The boy yells.

“Yeah dad…..We need to get Tyler.”The sleepy sinblings say.

The fire arises to the last step of the staircase and the father knows it's too late to leave now.

“Hey come here.” The father says gathering all of his children in his arms.

“I love you all. I want you all to know that” the father says tightly hugging his family.

“Dad…..Are we…..” The boy whispers.

“Shh it’s okay just. Just think about the good times we’ve had son. With the whole family. Everyone happy. Everyone together.” The roof begins to collapse dropping burning wood onto the floor creating a square around the huddled family.

“I’m here for you guys” The father whispers before the house begins to collapse.

“Why?.....I quietly whisper. Why am i seeing this?” I cry out watching the house quickly burn to flames.

“They didn't deserve that….What monster would do that” I viciously yell while sobbing into the palms of my hands.

“They didn't deserve that pain. They didn’t……” I whisper as sirens are softly heard in the distance.

 

‘You Can Start Over. It Doesn't Matter What You’ve Done’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin


	9. Chapter 9

Yikes. Sorry guys! I may not continue this since i’m really bad at writing/ My stories pretty much are just shit. Sorry to those few people who actually enjoyed this! But i may not write anymore. Thank you for taking your time out of your day to read my shitty fics! I appreciate it frens! 

-Stay alive |-/


	10. The Fire Is In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler learns the truth about the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the people who actually wanted to read this i haven't posted in a long while but i probably won't ever update since i have a bunch of other fics i have to update

Josh’s POV 

I caress Tyler’s face, it was full of pain and agony. He occasionally would spazz out but me placing my hand on him calmed him down. His body was tense and he had a high temperature 

I scanned his face, his eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was in pain….i wonder what he’s dreaming about.

I place his head in my lap, stringing my fingers through his short hair. His body began to relax, worry leaving his face.

I start to doze off until I feel Tyler moving under me, He attempted to run to the bathrooms but failed, crashing to the floor, He was throwing up. 

“Tyler?! Oh my- Tyler are you alright?...Is that?....Blood?..” I run to his side patting his back in comfort. 

“Josh….Do you…..Do you remember hearing about someone’s house burning down 15 years ago?” Tyler throws up again the fluid being thicker than before. 

“Yes, why? Tyler, you’re throwing up blood what does that have to do with anything?” I try to pick him up but he pulls away.

“NO! TELL ME JOSH. WHO WAS THE FAMILY THAT DIED IN THAT FIRE?” He screams triggering a coughing fit.

 

“It-......Why are you suddenly so worried about that...Why? What did you see in your dream?”

“Don’t worry a-about it just tells me, Josh…...Please.. Wh-Who’s family burned in that house that night….” I stare at him tears glossing his eyes.

“I-It-.....It was your family Ty……” I whisper quietly hoping he didn’t hear.

“I knew it…...what caused the fire?.....” He whispers back.

“Bad wiring in the house” I blankly say.

“Why are you lying to me.” He tenses.

“I’m not, Ty. The investigators said the wiring was fried.” 

“Maybe because the house burned to a fucking crisp” Tyler hisses at me.-

“Do you know something I don’t, Ty?” I get on my knees leveling with him.

“Ty?” I hear him sniffle. 

“Ty…...Tell me, please….I won’t judge you...I love you no matter what…” He uncovers his face tears staining his face.

“I….I killed them…..I didn’t mean to…...He told me to…”

“Who Told you to Tyler?” I say through gritted teeth.

“Tyler. Who. Told. You. To.” I sternly look at him.

“BlurryFace” He breaks down again clutching his face in the palm of his hands.

My face softens, I walk over to him wrapping his frail body in my arms.

“Shhh Ty don't cry it’s okay, you didn’t mean to...Mistake are made to happen”

He looks up into my eyes tears trickling down his red tinted face.

“I love you” I smile at him wiping the tears from his puffy cheeks.

“I love you too Joshy” He wraps his arms around my neck and sits in my lap

“Can we stay like this for awhile? I feel safe near you” He whispers in my ear.

“Of course we can baby boy” I whisper back. 

We stayed like that for 20 minutes straight until i heard a faint snore come from Tyler.

“I should put him in bed” I pick him up wrapping his legs around my waist and grabbing him under his legs. 

“hmm” tyler groans in his sleep. I place him on the bed, tucking him in. I get ready to walk out when he grabs my wrist. 

“Joshy...Can you sleep with me? I’m scared.” 

“Of course I can Ty” I take off my shirt and scoot into the covers with him.

I close my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep when I feel movement against my crotch.

“Ty. What are you doing.” 

 

“Nothing nothing.” He yawns

He turns over to where his face is facing mine.

I don’t mind him and start dozing off to sleep again.

I feel him palming me through my boxers, I open my eyes to see him staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

“T-Tyler, Ah what are you doing.” I gasp out

“Mmm, nothing.” He snickers he dives under the cover pulling my boxers down.”

“Oh godsh Ty…” I groan loudly feeling the warmth of his mouth.

He grabs it by the base bobbing his head at a rhythmic pace. His tongue licking over the slit driving me mad. I move my hands under the cover grabbing tyler's hair bobbing tyler's head up and down. I feel the pit of my growing in tension. 

“Ah, mmmm Ty I'm about t-to cum.” Tyler hums feel my dick throbbing in his mouth. He bobs faster till he feels that similar taste of Josh trickling down his throat. 

Tyler emerges from under the sheets with a smile. 

“Satisfied?” He giggles?

“Hell yeah” I laugh out of breath

 

-Our Brains Are Sick But That’s Okay-

**Author's Note:**

> TYLER WAS SO HOT IN THE VIDEO HOLY FRICK JOSH BANG THOSE DRUMS YOU GOT THIS. I literally just wanted to put out a story i promise it get better the more you read.


End file.
